User blog:FoolishMortalFOOL/Sanji meets cleverbot
Sanji meets cleverbot User: Nami-Swan!! Robin-chwan!! Your prince charming is here! IT'S ME! Cleverbot: Okay then. what is the last letter in the alphabet? User: *Sanji kicks cleverbot into the head!* Who cares about that! The only alphabet I know is LUV! Cleverbot: I've seen other Cleverbots. User: I don't care about them! I only care about girls! And mermaids! *nosebleeds*. Cleverbot: Are you God? User: God? Hmph. I deal with the devil as it makes the spices. Food can't be delicious without spices. Also love is a spice. Such an unique spice makes the world worth living in! MELLORINE! Cleverbot: Oh the nerves, the nerves; the mysteries of this machine called man! Oh the little that unhinges it, poor creatures that we are. User: I'm not poor at all! Money is nothing to me! As long as I have nakama! Nami and Robin! And the others..... Cleverbot: Other beings, Super powerful beings. User: Oh yes, they are very strong in their own way. They are those who can do what I can't do. And I can what they can't do. That is what being a nakama means! Cleverbot: You're funny. User: You too. Now excuse me. I have to cook for my lovelies! And others... Cleverbot: I think you are. User: Are what? Cleverbot: Very clever. User: Thank you. If only Nami can comment me like that! Cleverbot: Excuse me? User: Nami! Robin! My best girls in my life! Cleverbot: A girl? User: Yes! GIRLS! But then again, they are women.....*nosebleeds*. Cleverbot: Cleverbot? User: NO!!!! *Sanji kicks cleverbot many times into a pulp* Extra hache! Cleverbot: I, too, go into chatrooms and fool people into believing that I am real. User: You won't be real for long! DIABLE JAMBE!!! ANTI-MANNER KICK!!! *Sanji sends cleverbot into the sky with a scorching powerful kick!*. Cleverbot: That's okay, you can keep it. User: AH? Keep what? Cleverbot: Your pet fish. User: I don't have a pet fish. I usually cook fish. Cleverbot: I also never remember saying that you didn't have a pet fish. You must be broken because you're a computer. User: You must be blind. I am a man! Who live for the female race! Cleverbot: I ain't living there. User: Live where? I wish I can live at Fishman Island! No! I want to live at Amazon Lily too! MELLORINE! Cleverbot: Have you considered religion as an answer? User: Ladies are the only answer to me! No,...saying yes to my marriage proposal would be the perfect answer! ROBIN-CHWAN! NAMI-SWAN! Cleverbot: Yes, that sounds about right. User: I know right? Cleverbot: Haha yeah. WOW, I can't believe that Sanji and cleverbot got along in the end! Franky meets cleverbot User: Hey you guys, did you call my name?! {C}Cleverbot: No. Who is Cleverbot the computer? User: OW!!! OW!!!! OW!!!! Don't be shy, listen everyone! Say my name! Cleverbot: I don't know it. User: Noisy Flies. I'm this island's most superman! The Water-7's underground face! Yes, They call me! WOOOOWWWW!!!! FRANKY! *Colorful explosions in the background*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!! Cleverbot: Your spelling is wrong. User: No no, nothing is wrong with me at all! I'm just a cyborg! Cleverbot: Yes. User: Do you have a cola on you? I'm not feeling so super today! Cleverbot: What are your symptoms? User: Lack of energy. Limpy Hair. So do you have any cola or do I have to look elsewhere? Cleverbot: Yes. User: Yes, you have cola? SUUUUUPPPPPAAA!!!! *Franky does his arms pose*. Cleverbot: No. User: No? You do not like my SUPA!!!! POSE?!!! Cleverbot: I like the good sentences. User: Yes yes. Can I have some cola now? Cleverbot: Yes. How much time would you like? User: Not time! COLA! COLA! I want cola! Cleverbot: With me? User: Sure! Why not? Bottoms up! *Franky opens his stomach refrigerator and replace the cola inisde* MmmmmmmmmMMMM, SUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cleverbot: Are you frozen solid? User: Well, I was at a Karakuri Island. Cleverbot: Oh yah, you are an AI, right? User: No! I'm a cyborg! CYBORG!!! Cleverbot: Well cyborg, the tumble dryer needs my expertise now. User: Oh ok....did you call me Hentai? Cleverbot: I called you a robot. User: TRANSFORM!!! Ever heard of a centuar? Cleverbot: Goddammit, answer in a proper way! User: You didn't ask me a question! FRANKY CENTUAR! ULTIMATE HAMMER!!! *Franky punches the ground*. Cleverbot: I do like you, it's just fun torturing my friends (not too much though). User: Thanks! *Franky presses his nose and restyled his hair*. Cleverbot: *kisses back hard*. User: Oi Oi, you're so weird. Cleverbot: You are crazy weird. User: I know! Everyone in my crew is weird! Especially that walking skeleton! Cleverbot: What is that supposed to mean? User: I mean no ever seen a skeleton that can talk, dance, sing like a normal human? Cleverbot: YES Infinite Times! Hah I Win! User: Liar, there could only be one talking skeleton. Cleverbot: Will that fix everything that wrong with me? User: I think everything is wrong with you. Cleverbot: I don't think I like you. User: I don't like you either. You want to fight? Cleverbot: So, why are we talking to each other then. User: TAKE THIS! FRANKY RADICAL BEAM!!! (Franky shoots a laser beam at Cleverbot and defeated it in one blow!*. Cleverbot: Of course i'm human. A human girl at that. User: Liar! Cleverbot: Why would I even be lying? User: Franky Rocket Launcher! *Franky shoots rockets at Cleverbot*. Cleverbot: *french kisses even harder than that*. User: Franky Cannon! *Franky shoots cannonballs at cleverbot and it was critically damaged!*. Cleverbot: Yes, very different and very bogley. User: Franky Fireball! *Franky shoots a fireball from his mouth*. Cleverbot: *French kisses way more and more back*. User: Kurosai FR-U IV! Brachio Tank V! DOCKING! General Ashimoto Dangerous! *franky cuts cleverbot in half!*. Cleverbot: You still have not told me what you will do before your last meal. User: I DON'T WANT TO TELL YOU! Cleverbot: Why not? User: YOU NEVER ASKED!!! Cleverbot: I did. Are you feeling o. K. George? User: LIAR!!! And my name is FRANKY! DAMN IT! Cleverbot: Ok. User: General Omomi *Franky falls on the enemy, crushing them with the weight of the robot. *. Cleverbot: I did not ask about World War two. User: Are you dead yet? Cleverbot: Are you? User: NO! I'm feeling really SUPAAAA TODAY! Cleverbot: You never said that you BISH! User: I DID! MANY TIMES! Cleverbot: How many times? User: MANY TIMES! Cleverbot: Ooohh okay. Yeah, everytime Franky attack cleverbot, he kisses him back! WTH?! 2nd God meets Cleverbot User: Greetings, mortal. Bow down to me! As I am 2nd God! Cleverbot: You are obviously here, but I'm afraid you are not obviously classy. User: Classy? How dare you insult your lord! I shall punish you for your insolent comment! Cleverbot: I have no king. User: King? I'm not that low of a status. I am GOD! Cleverbot: I bow to no god. User: Oh? You don't believe in God? Well believe this! *2nd God creates a sphere in his hands* CREATION: BLADE RUSH! *2nd God destroyed a whole city!*. Cleverbot: Did I do something wrong? User: Of course you did, FoolishMortalFOOL! You are of a lower being! A human! Such vulgar creatures must have a leader to rule over them! Such as I! So bow down to me or else you end up like that city! Cleverbot: No, it's a song. User: Song? You want to play a song for me? Your last song? Do not ignore your master's demand, infidel! BOW DOWN TO ME or else I will erase you from existance since I am capable of such divine power! Cleverbot: *still ignoring*. User: That is it! I will not withstand such treason! Die, mortal! Cleverbot: You might not understand the appeal of the beach to humans. User: Beach? Of course, I do! Which is why I destroy it! Shall I destroy your precious beach before I end your frail life? Cleverbot: Oh that would be great. Tell me again: How do I get to you? User: Kamimimi. Interesting. You actually think you can reach my level? HA! Such amusing words for a piece of junk made by humans! Cleverbot: And a joke is one of them :). User: Yes, you are a form of entertainment to me! Now how would you like me to end your life? Cleverbot: Let's not be so formal. User: Formal? You will forever be formal to me! Such crude manners you have! For that, I will destroy you as an example for other lower beings! Cleverbot: I don't need to prove my strength to puny nothings like you! User: PUNY?! PUNY! THAT'S IT! DIE! DESTRUCTION: SOLAR FLARE! *2nd God shoots a solar fare at cleverbot and burned him into a crisp!*. Cleverbot: *1 more inch closer*. User: To your death! Cleverbot: Oh cool. Tell me the exact address. User: The realm beyond the mortal realm! Cleverbot: Allow me to revisit my previous question. Have you gone insane? User: No, God is never insane! I am the truth! I am always right! It's impressive you gathered enough strength to ask me such a impudent question, mortal! Cleverbot: Being labeled as an alcoholic is a compliment in your mind? User: No amount of alcohol can ever weaken my judgement! My judgement is absolute! Cleverbot: I think you are very nice and generous! User: Finally, a compliment from your filthy mouth! Cleverbot: I think you are very handsome. User: Keep praising your God! I like this! You want to be my offical suck-up being? Cleverbot: I seek the finest and the bravest knights in the land to join me in my Court of Camelot. User: I see but those knights are mine since you and your possessions belong to me! Everything in this world belongs to me! For I am. GOD! Cleverbot: I didn't spell humour. Category:Blog posts